The Bennett Tales
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: A group of Christmas gift fics for some of my lovely readers that feature our favorite witch. Various characters and pairings.
1. Cartwheels

_Merry Christmas! I know I've been quiet this week, but between Yuletide 2010 and finishing up my gift fics...well it's be a bit of a battle. I thought I would share the Vampire Diaries centric fics with you guys. I hope you enjoy. First up is Bonnie x Jeremy centric fic, there's an accompanying fanmix on LJ. _

**Cartwheels**

_I. Butterflies_

Jeremy felt them the first day of his freshman year of high school. She'd walked down the hall, head held high, and the cutest smirk lining her lips. He looked over his shoulder, swearing that she couldn't be headed in his direction. There was no way she was coming for him. Then it happened, she took his hand, and steered him through the crowd of upperclassmen. They stared, some laughed, and others stepped back and allowed the two friends to navigate the freshly waxed halls. Her ponytail swayed from side to side, her pom-poms swished, and he thought he was the luckiest guy in the entire school. He'd struggled to breathe, every time her green eyes met his. His stomach fluttered, flipped, twisted, and turned.

Bonnie Bennett was perfection.

Just like that the moment ended. She delivered him to his homeroom, mouthed a quick good luck, before falling into the arms of a stocky defensive lineman.

In the past two years he'd fallen for Vicki, adored Anna, but for reasons he never understood, his stomach turned into a rogue kamikaze pilot whenever he saw her. Over candles and open books in the Salvatore study, he rediscovered a crush that had existed since the day she knocked on their front door and asked if his sister could come out and play. There were no traces of the lisp that once burdened her tongue or the battered bear she carried everywhere.

The butterflies…

Always the butterflies…

_II. Kisses_

All of them had forgotten how to have fun. Plagued by wrinkled foreheads and rapid heartbeats inspired by fear.

Damon of all people came through with the ultimate plan. He laid a stack of tickets on the table in the library, wicked gleam filling his eyes.

Ben Harper…Bonnie laughed as her fingers traced the glossy paper. He was one of her father's favorites. Though Dr. Bennett leaned towards the artist's more angst ridden songs, she loved the lighter tunes that spoke of diamonds and stolen kisses. They piled into three cars and made their way from Virginia to North Carolina. Her eyes drifted to Jeremy during the ride. His hands gripped the steering wheel. She loved this. The new improved, matured young Mr. Gilbert, who mixed impulse with excitement. It didn't hurt that his shoulders were broader and his smile wider. She bit her bottom lip, pushing back the thoughts that filled her head.

He was her best friend's brother, it had to be a sin to contemplate the taste of the chap stick he constantly spread across that tender, pale pink skin…she had to get a grip. She forced her eyes to study the road for the rest of the ride.

Emerging from the car and quickly accepting the hug that Caroline offered. The girls piled into the club. And when Bonnie heard the opening notes of 'Steal My Kisses', she made her way to front of the sea of people; weaving in and out of the steady stream of dancers and partiers until she reached the stage. Lost in the trance created by the thumbs that strummed the guitar, she didn't feel the hands that circled her waist, not until foreign lips grazed her bare shoulder.

Bonnie turned her head and for a brief second she pressed her mouth to Jeremy's.

It was better than what she expected.

Stolen kisses quickly became her favorite thing.

_III. Lovers_

Their first time…

Bonnie's very first time…

Jeremy was going to be her first.

She had said yes to him months before; finally kissing him and giving in to what they both felt. There was hesitation in that moment, but it quickly gave way to the quickest, deepest connection they both had ever known. She told him once that she remembered how to smile when they were together. She was a girl, a dumb teenager, completely in love with her boyfriend.

He'd gone out of the way to make it perfect; her favorite food, a bottle of peach schnapps, and clean sheets. She was shaking when he reached for her. Goosebumps lined her skin when his fingers traced her collar bone. He felt her heart pounding between her lungs when he pulled her to his chest.

She was the bravest person he knew, standing strong and tall despite the losses she'd experienced in her short life, and right now Bonnie freely gave Jeremy her most precious gift.

He was careful, taming his raging hormones, urging his lips and hands to be gentle. Her mouth was sweet, her tongue a tangled web of talent that caused him to break out into an immediate sweet. She hissed when the pads of his thumbs brushed across her nipples. A wry grin curved her lips when he pulled. He remembered and tempered the brewing storm.

Bonnie raised her arms and allowed Jeremy to lift the shirt from her body. He studied her and the way the lace skimmed her curves.

"You're beautiful."

She shivered with his words and touch, melting under the kiss he delivered to the crook of her neck.

"Are you sure?"

Tiny hands cupped his face and she nodded her head in agreement before she pressed her mouth to the skin left uncovered by gray v-neck straining across his chest.

"I'm sure."

It was what he'd wanted for so long. Not the physical aspect, the intimacy, he could feel her spirit, entwining with his, and he didn't know if it was magic or destiny. Their bodies slowly merged into one. He lost himself in her, he let go of the past, and embraced their future.

With Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert was a new creature, her love proved to be life changing, and this would be a snapshot in time that he would never forget.


	2. Secrets and Lies

_Next: A little Bonnie x Elena goodness_

**_Secrets and Lies_**

"You don't love him."

The vitriol lacing the whisper floating across her ear shocked Bonnie.

Struggling to walk away, but held captive by the brown eyes that read the lines of her soul, the young witch did what she could - countered with as much wrath and venom she could gather.

"How would you know?" Her green eyes stretched wide and focused on the features of the cherubic face so close to hers, rosy cheeks, wide set eyes, she struggled to maintain her hardened edge, "I'm not a vampire, so I'm not worth your time."

When her back hit the wall, her eyes widened further with shock, for a moment, she thought that her friend…past obsession…had been replaced by the dead bitch that shared her face. She'd welcome the sadistic vampire's hands around her throat at the moment it would be a relief. The grip morphed and folded into a caress, fingers skimmed across her neck and down to her collarbone. She'd missed this touch, her eyes closed, her pulse, and her body easily relinquished control to the sweet aggressor.

When her lids lifted, Bonnie's emerald eyes noted the hurt from her betrayal circling in the chocolate gaze studying each and every movement she made. The quiver of the bottom lip that she'd tasted so many times before made her heart flutter and she needed to get away.

That was how it began – _again_…

Bonnie could never deny her connection to Elena. It was an electrical current running through her the day they met. Friendship came easy. Other things were much harder. Her flesh had burned with envy the first time she saw her friend's hand entwined with Matt's.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert died and Bonnie and Elena's relationship changed.

It started the hug. She'd offered everything she had to give - strength, compassion, and love. The girl in her arms trembled; gone was the patient smile and happy eyes, replaced by an empty shell. She'd brushed the hair from Elena's eyes, cradling her face in her hands. Bonnie didn't know why she leaned in – why her lips touched Elena's – but her heart soared when she felt Elena's lips mimic the movements of her own.

It was innocent…

That had been the first lie.

Matt and Elena's breakup came on the heels of that night. Many blamed the eldest Gilbert's depression and survivor's guilt on the reason why she walked away from the relationship.

That was another lie that the best friends allowed to be perpetuated. No one questioned the nights they spent locked behind closed doors in silence, fingers tracing eyelids, noses, lips, and the most intimate parts of their bodies.

Even now with Elena so close, Bonnie's mind returned to those nights. It _could _be so easy. She could slip and allow her heart to fall into the palm of Elena's hand.

That was then and this was now.

There was Jeremy…and the brothers Salvatore…

They simply could not compare.

To hell and back Bonnie would go for Elena. Their arguments and growing distance had little to do with the doppelganger's allegiance to the vamps and more about her total dismissal of her witch's heart.

"You weren't there." Bonnie voice shook with the confession. "You left me alone."

She wasn't aware of the tears that stained her cheeks until Elena's thumb brushed a trail away.

"I'm sorry."

The apology was empty – the sentiment non – existent – yet she accepted it – just as her lips parted and welcomed the venomous kiss offered.


	3. Temptation's Call

_Next: The little witch and her favorite vampire...Merry Christmas Skysamuelle_

**Temptation's Call **

Bonnie threw the remote across the room; her eyes lingered on the black smudge it created on her pristine white walls.

Death is on your heels baby, and sooner or later it's gonna catch you.

Who in the hell did Spike think he was talking to the Slayer like that?

She could have ended him at any time, stake through the heart or a twist of the neck during one of their illicit moments of intimacy. He had been just as vulnerable as Buffy and just as arrogant as Damon.

Bonnie groaned, slamming her pillow between her thighs, dampening the heat that settled there with the mere thought of the undead heathen. She wanted him; in spite of the arguments, violent battles, and attempts on her life.

At one time she'd sworn off Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathons, because of Damon Salvatore.

Stefan was definitely Angel on his good days and Angelus when he fell off the wagon and enjoyed more than his fair share of human blood. The role of Spike fell to the eldest Salvatore without a doubt. The refusal to follow rules or bend to authority – his obvious disrespect of anyone who didn't see thing his way – undeniable sex appeal that oozed from his pores.

She concentrated, wasting little time, watching as her screen lit up with the figures of Buffy and Spike, even now she could see the sexual tension building between them. She prepped for another sleepless night filled with endless dirty dreams and nasty thoughts about the nemesis across town.

There was no fear provoked response when the cool lips brushed her ears as he spoke, "She wants him."

"Go away."

Bonnie countered.

"You don't want that."

He had the remote in hand, skipping back frame by frame. His voice echoed the actor's words on screen.

"And part of you wants it…not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because you're a little bit in love with it." His mouth, that devilish, highly skilled mouth, skimmed the contours of her neck, fangs pricking her skin, and an uncharacteristically warm tongue lapping at the blood that pooled there. "A little bit in love with me."

The room went black and she was unsure if it was from fear or the revelation knowledge of her hidden secret.

"You love me little witch."

His voice was confident; fingers sure as they slipped the downy cotton covered mass from between her legs, and replaced it with his body. She buckled under his power. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her delicate fingers slipped beneath his black t-shirt.

Bonnie committed to the sin not only the temptation.


	4. Stalker

_Next: A brief ficlet featuring Mr. Original - Klaus...Merry Christmas Skysamuelle_

_There's one more after this. BilliMonroe, your fic took on a life of its on. So you will see it soon. _

**Stalker **

Emily…

That's who she reminds him of; green eyes, fair skin, and delicious darkness, buried beneath the layers of goodness and light she's been fed since the day of her birth. The girl is lovely. Delicate fingers tuck long ribbons of curls behind her ears. Enchanting laughter dances across the air, luring him in. She's in touch with the innate gifts she possesses; seduction that births lust in the male audience that surrounds her.

He sees them, circling her as if they were hunters but little do they know they are her prey.

A vampire…

A werewolf…

A human…

All captivated by her spell, each and everyone succumbing to her call.

Their efforts are pointless, she will be his. As the original, they are no match for him.

Klaus

He imagines the sound of his name on her tongue and for the briefest of moments he's one of the helpless fools, begging for a drop of honey from her lips. Soon, after the mirror image of his favorite child is destroyed and the curse is broken, the young Bennett will stand beside him, uniting her power with his, and controlling the supernatural kingdom unfolding before them.

It's not the beginning of love, but the first notes of obsession's song.

She brushes his shoulder when she passes, unaware of his presence, and the threats he intends to unleash against those who stand in his way. She doesn't shudder, her blood knows him, and longs for his bitter influence and the affection he holds in his black heart.

He knew a woman once, bright eyes, smooth skin, and a heart that beat only for him. 

This time it would last for eternity.

__


	5. Rules of the Chase

_Billi, I tried so hard to make your piece a standalone, but it just wouldn't cooperate. With that said when I was nearing the end of Kisses on Friday and trying to decide where to go next, I tossed around a few ideas in some of our back and forth messages. Well your holiday gift fic, just helped nail down where to go. So one I apologize that the end is not a complete end and will lead to a longer fic. Two it's a little all over because it's setting up a new story. Either way I hope you enjoy...and coming soon the rest of this fic..._

_**Rules of the Chase**_

"Rule number one," Caroline held up one perfectly glossy black manicured nail as she stalked around Bonnie and Elena, "Do not mention anyone with the last name Salvatore or Lockwood."

Elena chimed in, "Rule number two," She slid into the middle of the lopsided circle the girls' bodies made, "Vampires, werewolves, and magic are totally off limits."

Finally Bonnie spoke up, crooked grin lighting her face, "The final rule – have fun."

There was time for one last make up check, bra adjustment, and a few cloud bursts of expensive perfume that the girls walked through as they emerged from the shadows, heels clicking against the pavement, bangles on their arms dangling, and the breath of nearby men escaping their lungs as they watched Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie enter the dimly lit bar. There was no need for magic or superhuman strength tonight. They were three friends on a mission – rediscovery.

Rule number one went unbroken but it was obvious the company they kept when they settled on three empty stools and placed their order.

Elena requested a simple tumbler of bourbon, neat, Caroline asked for a shot of tequila, and Bonnie wanted a frosty mug of whatever they had on tap. The men in their lives were part of them, regardless of how hard they tried to maintain separate existences.

The glasses chimed as they clunked them together in a messy toast, beer and alcohol spilled on each of their hands and they hurried to clean it up with lips and tongues. Each unaware of the increasing audience they drew.

"I think we should go to Cabo for our senior trip." Caroline flagged down the bartender and pointed towards the empty shot glass before turning to her friends with an accomplished grin on her face, "Sun, surf, sand, and clubs it would be beyond awesome. Seriously, I'm talking borderline amazing here."

Bonnie took a sip of her beer cringing at the over powering taste of hops, she couldn't state the obvious, baby vamp on the loose in a foreign country, yeah Care bear wouldn't have responded well to that remark. So she took a different approach with her best friend.

"And how would Sheriff Forbes feel about her one and only baby girl all the way across the continental United States, just below the California – Mexico border without parental supervision?" She dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned in, "Caro, please don't say senior again before we get carded and arrested for underage drinking."

"Actually, I was leaning more towards Italy with my vote for our senior trip selection."

Elena swirled the amber liquid around in her glass, still refusing to take a drink, and giving little thought to what she'd just said.

Bonnie and Caroline groaned in unison before repeating, "Rule number one states…"

The offender threw her hands up in the air, eyes stretched, shaking her head in disagreement with the accusation, "I didn't mention anyone by name."

Bonnie scoffed, "Italy Elena, no name is needed, are they pulling names from a hat or are both brothers invited…decisions…decisions…"

"Friends don't hurt with their words Bonnie." Elena crossed her arms over her chest and leveled an intense gaze at her verbal attacker.

"Friends don't totally disregard a fifteen year friendship for a dick either."

Caroline stood by watching helplessly as the girls night tumbled towards disaster.

"No they just get marked by a filthy beast, have unprotected sex, and take pregnancy tests every other month because they think they're knocked up."

Bonnie jumped from her stool, pulled on her coat, "Fuck you Elena and every vampire you've fucked or plan on fucking before you die."

"That's it." Caroline's high pitch screech silenced the arguing girls and most of the conversations around them before she returned to a hushed tone, "I can't believe the two of you. Elena stop being such a self – righteous bitch and Bonnie learn how to tell people what's bothering you instead of bottling it all up." She swallowed her shot, "And by the way – rule number one amended to include all inferences of anyone with the last name Lockwood or Salvatore."

"I hate you Caroline Forbes." Elena muttered under her breath.

"No you don't, that's just sobriety talking, drink the friggin' alcohol already - don't play with it."

The brunette followed instructions, slamming back the liquid, wheezing just a little as it burned her throat and chest, before happily smashing the glass against the counter and requesting, "Another."

Elena's eyes drifted to where Bonnie still stood hugging herself tightly.

"B, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tears were glistening in the corners of the girl's green eyes as she stepped closer, "I thought we were past all of this." She motioned to the air around them, "I don't want to fight with you anymore…I just want us…"

"This is why we should totally go to Cabo, sans guys, just us…" Brown and green eyes met the bubbling happiness in Caroline's, "Pretty please."

The three gathered together, each putting a pinky finger in before mumbling, "Okay."

_**~XoXo~**_

They were fine until random drinks started to be delivered from every direction. There was vodka, gin, and even a little cognac. Cocktails with the names that made them blush and connotations that should have been left in the local sex shop. They guzzled each and every one, sharing sips among friends, relishing in the warmth the liquor created in their bodies.

It still would have been okay, if the speakers didn't begin to pound with suggestive rhythms causing Bonnie to disappear to the dance floor, Caroline to climb on top of the bar, and Elena to giggle incessantly from her perch on the stool.

The first settled beside Elena. He appeared innocent enough, long sandy brown hair in jagged layers - crystal clear blue eyes - bottle of beer in hand for him self and a glass of something fruity in the other hand for her.

"Liam."

Her eyes met his.

"Not single."

"Can't a guy just buy you a drink?"

"With a motive – yes…"

He smiled and it was the first weapon he used to break through her armor.

The second man leaned across the bar and stared up at Caroline. His hair was jet black, spiky, his fingers littered with silver bands, eyes hidden by the chunky black frames he wore, and an Irish brogue played on his tongue.

"You're lovely lass."

Good lines, flirtation worth her time, was an art that was long gone, "You're creepy." Caroline replied as her fangs slipped and pricked her lips just before her tongue erased the trace of blood.

Fear didn't cloud his features instead they enticed him, he moved closer, and motioned for her to step down. Caroline accepted his hand and joined him on the empty stool.

"Nice to meet you Caroline…"

Her brows lifted with her unspoken question.

"I've been around for a while, just call me Aidan."

There was no question that Bonnie sensed the third man before he fully approached. She erected a barrier as danced, comforted by her gift, and enjoying a false sense of security. She didn't see the man erase her protection with one wiggle of his finger. She did feel the arm that circled her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"Finally I have my own Bennett."

She resisted the urge to scream and followed the direction where his eyes landed; Caroline and Elena casually chatting with his accomplices.

"It's time to leave Ms. Bennett, are you ready?"

Bonnie slid her hand against his palm as they walked to the bar. Flashes of memories, battles and blood, and the strangest sense of familiarity plagued her mind. "Kieran," She whispered and he nodded.

"Very good little one."

Five minutes later a team of Lockwoods accompanied by a set of Salvatores walked into the bar. The girls were gone, but the bartender handed them a folded napkin with four words scribbled on the wrinkled paper.

_Let the chase begin…_


End file.
